I'm not a Lesbian!
by Iamawesome225
Summary: NOTE: I find nothing wrong with being gay/lesbian/straight/bi/pans/etc. it just fit the story. So what if no one believes Fanny that's she's straight? What measures would she go to to prove them wrong


I'm SO sorry for waiting so long, I just lost inspiration

**_NOTE_**: I find nothing wrong with being gay/lesbian/straight/bi/pans/etc. it just fit the story. In fact I'm Bi. I have no problem with this

(Bi means bisexual and likes both genders for those who don't know)

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the KND or the TND or the Avengers**

* * *

><p>"IM TELLING YE, YER WRONG! IM NOT GAY." 16 year-old Fanny angrily stormed away from her friends, her red frizzy hair bouncing as she stomped<p>

"We aren't insinuating anything!" Kuki called after her friend, running to catch up.

"Yea girl, Abby isn't sayin nothing." Abby leaned across the doorway of the treehouse. Because it was just easier, most of the TND group lived here, or they lived at home.

"But it would make sense that you are. I mean, with you disliking most boys you met." Hoagie said, Abby elbowed him,"Ow! What was that for?" Hoagie had really grown up. He didn't like it when people made fun of his weight, so he started to work out and exercise. He still loved food and could never turn down a chilli dog. He didn't get over buff like some guys do, but he still has a six pack. He now has a brown hat and goggles/glasses and still sort of kept his younger look, just a button up long sleeve shirt that he rolls the sleeves, a white t-shirt underneath and jeans. (He looks like Hank from Operation K.I.S.S.)

"For being an insensitive douche." Abby glared at him. She also had grown up. The girl kept her hat and long braid, but she grew up in other ways. She had an hourglass figure and rather large breast she keeps wrapped down some of the time. She wears a blue shirt with white stripes and black ripped skinny jeans.

"Sorry." He grumbled,"It's not my fault she acts like a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that." He added quickly when Abby glared and reached for her hat to smack him.

"I ain't a lesbian." Fanny growled, looking like she was about to smack him herself

"We would love you the same even if you were!" Kuki threw her arms around the redhead. Kuki had also slightly changed. She now has her hair cut to her waist with a black headband holding it back. She wears a long green sweater that slightly hides her curves and black leggings and black converse. The girl was still cute and cuddly but she grew out of her Rainbow Monkey stage slightly, she still has one or two of the bright plush animals laying around her room. The rest she donated to a children's hospital saying that they would hopefully enjoy them just as much as she did. She still secretly sleeps with an orange hooded monkey that she keeps under her bed."We would love you even if you were a lesbian, we would love you just the same!"

"Thanks Kuki but I'm not." Fanny said, folding her arms across her chest. Fanny grew up just like the rest, but she hates what happened to her body. Her breast grew a lot, and so did her hips. Abby, Kuki, Sierra, and Rachel always complement her on them and say she shouldn't be ashamed of herself. Sierra always told her, 'Don't be afraid to flaunt what you were blessed with!' She ditched the old skirt and sweater for a black shirt that says 'I solemnly swear never to grow up' and black skinny jeans.

"Yer sure 'bout that?" Wally smirked, crossing his arms. Wally FINALLY hit his growth spurt, he was about 6'3 surprisingly. He even beat Hoagie by an inch. Wally wore his regular orange hoodie and jeans like always. He still had the bowl cut even after all these years.

"Very." Fanny growled, clenching her fist.

"Then prove it." Wally said

"How? Kuki asked, confused

"OOH I KNOW!" Rachel called, jumping down from the ledge upstairs. Rachel discovered fandoms and might of become a little insane. She can be really scary to people she haven't met and sometimes even to her friends. She has calmed down a little bit after she started dating Chad. (Yes I ship it don't judge.) But she is still crazy and LOVES to ship people. She ships Kuki/Wally(Waki/Kuky), Abby/Hoagie (Aggie/Hoaby) Lizzie/Ace (Azzie/Lace) (Lizzie's calmed down now and has become a lot nicer and friendlier.) Sierra/Percy (Perra/Secy), and Fanny/Patton (Panny/Fanton) **[1]**. She has yet to find a ship for Nigel, but she vows she will one day. She normally wears a white t-shirt with Loki on it and a black skirt or jeans.

"H-how?" Fanny asked nervously, not sure how this was going to turn out for her in the end of this all

Rachel grinned evilly, "Prove your not gay by kissing Patton."

"What?! No!" Even after all this, they still had a rivalry between them. Fanny always boasted she could beat him in everything, and Patton refused to loose to her.

"If you won't kiss Patton, who most girls would kill to kiss, then you have to be a lesbian." Rachel stated, leaving no room for her to escape.

"But-. I-. What-? I'm-." She stumbled over her words, trying to think away out of this situation but couldn't, "Argh, fine." She caves and stomped out of the treehouse to find Patton.

"Muhahahaha! This is working out just like I planned." Rachel cackled evilly to herself while everyone else sweatdropped

"Is she ever going to stop being so crazy?" Abby muttered.

"Come on! We have to follow her to see of she really follows through with it!" Kuki squealed and ran off in the same direction Fanny went.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, insane Rachel." Fanny grumbled to herself, kicking a stone while she walked<p>

While she was waking the group was trying to follow her secretly, but their plan wasn't working so well.

"Ouch! That's my hair!"

"Who's hand is that?!"

"Abby will hurt ya'll if y'all don't give her some space!"

They were all trying to follow Fanny with out being seen, but they completely failed at doing that

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll do it on me own time! With all yer botherin, I'll won't do it!" Fanny turned around and shouted at them, her Irish accent never wavering.

"Alright alright. We'll go." Abby said, putting her hands up in Surrender

"Good." Fanny placed her hands on her hips. "ALL of ye Rachel." The blond girl pouted and followed the rest towards the treehouse.

"Finally." Fanny huffed, continuing down the sidewalk

* * *

><p>"I should tell her," Patton muttered to himself,"Nah, maybe I shouldn't." Patton still had his old great beanie from when he was a kid. He traded the green button shirt for a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles slightly and cargo pants with combat boots. He had grown tall over the years, about the same as Wally.<p>

"Hey Patton." Sierra greeted, walking to see her boyfriend Percy, "Whatcha doin?"

"Just thinking." Patton sighed

"Bout what?"

"Oh just something."

"Fanny?"

Patton's head snapped up in surprise,"How did you do that?"

"Woman's intuition, now sit." She pointed to a park bench,"Tell me what is on your mind about my best friend."

"We'll, ya see..." Patton trailed off, searching for the right words.

"You like her, and your not sure she likes you?"

"How?.."

"Again, intuition. Now, trust me on this. Just ask her out."

"But what if she says no?"

"She won't. Just do it." Sierra said stubbornly, getting up from the bench

"Your sure about this?" Patton asked nervously, also getting up

"I'm sure just do it."

* * *

><p>"Argh! Where is that stupid boy?!" Fanny growled, smashing her fist into her palm. She ended up in The park<p>

"Fanny!" Patton called from the fountain bench, getting up to greet her

"There you are!" They both said at the same time

"What? Stop that!"

"No you stop!"

"STOP!" Fanny ended it by punching him in the jaw

"Crap! I wasn't suppose to do that!" Fanny said angrily

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up."

"There are other ways to get someone to be quiet than that." Patton glared, holding his jaw

"Like what?" Fanny put her hands on her hips angrily

"I don't know! Something other than punching me!"

"Like this maybe?!" Fanny grabbed his collar and pulled him in roughly for a kiss, smashing her lips on his.

Patton froze, then reacted by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against his body. Fanny moved her arms up around his neck and lacing her fingers under his beanie and in his hair. They had to break for air.

"Woah." The said breathlessly, still holding one another.

"Sorry about that." Patton said, dropping his hands to his sides

"I'm not." Fanny pulled him in for another kiss, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but they froze when they heard Rachel's voice

"WHOOO!" Rachel whooped from behind a tree

"Rachel?" Fanny broke the kiss and darted away from Patton

"We saw the whole thing!" Kuki squealed, jumping up and down next to Abby

"Abby guesses your not a lesbian." Abby shrugged

"Not after that show." Hoagie muttered

"Oi! Enough of this mushy-gushy crud." Wally said, crossing his arms,"I'm leavin."

"Wait for me Wally!" Kuki called after the Aussie, running to catch up.

"The next victims on my list!" Rachel cackled evilly, following after the two.

"We better stop her." Hoagie said to Abby

"Abby agrees let's go." The two raced after Rachel and the others

"So I guess it's just you and me now." Patton scratched the back of his head, turning towards Fanny

"I guess." Fanny shrugged

"I was, uh, wondering if, um, you wouldliketogoonadatewithme?" Patton said rapidly, trailing off.

"What?" Fanny put her hands in her pockets and leaned closer towards his him

Patton was blushing,"Do you, uh, want to, umm."

"Go on a date?" Fanny offered

"Uh, yea that." Patton looked like a tomato

"Sure. But your paying, stupid boy." Fanny said, leaning in to kiss him again

"I'm okay with that." Patton said then kissed her straight on the lips

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> I just created those names on the spot sorry if they are wrong

So what do you think? R&R please!


End file.
